Not all demons are bad
by DarkAngelWolf2004
Summary: Basically Mai is an immortal being, the work of centuries of breeding humans, demons and spirits together. She visits the compound of the clan of hybrids which she will take over. The group don't find out until after one of something I'm going to call, Mai's mega prank spree. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Right hope you enjoy I sincerely apologies if it sounds like something you have already read but I don't read Fanfic a lot.**

 **Summary- Basically Mai is an immortal being, the work of centuries of breeding humans, demons and spirits together. She visits the compound of the clan of hybrids which she will take over. The group don't find out until after one of something I'm going to call, Mai's mega prank spree.**

 **Warning- in this series Mai might be a cutter due to her past and there might be foul language.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Dream or thinking_

" _Singing, dream speech"_

"Speech"

" **Demon speech"  
** 'Telepathy'

 **Mai's POV**

 _My mum is stabbed and then her skin peeled off right in front of me the same is done with my dad I watch in horror from my hiding place._

" _Where's the brat?" one of them says as they get close_

" _ **Hello Mai, I will save you as long as I am part of you forever and you shall never die as long as I live."**_ _the 6 year old me didn't know what to do so she nods takes the demon's hand who saves me but she enters my body._ _ **"We are now forever one,"**_

I shoot up in a cold sweat

" **Mai you okay?"** Sakura the demon in my body asks

" **Yes I am fine,"** I reply using her tongue which is partly mine. I make myself some toast and get changed

" **I'm going to show if you keep on worrying,"** I nod and get ready for work at the office I pray Naru goes easy on me. I get to work 5 minutes late ,shit,

"Mai you're late, again," Naru says to me I sit at my desk and sigh

"Sorry I was on the phone," I say lying and he could tell

"Don't lie Mai," shit he caught me I sigh mentally

' **I can kill him for you,'** Sakura says through telepathy

' **No thanks,'** I reply awkwardly.

"I'll go make some tea," I say getting up and walking to the kitchen, I fill the kettle with water and leave it to heat. I hum a tune while I prepare the cups, the kettle finishes heating, I pour the water into the cups and stir them a bit and then bin the bags. I walk to Lin's office enter put down the tea and leave. I do the same with Naru but just before I left he addresses me.

"Mai you're always and you're not acting like yourself is something going on. I can't risk the businesses reputation because of you." I put on a fake smile

"I'm fine Naru," I leave the room and walk to my desk where I practically look lifeless.

' **Can I help?'** Sakura asks

' **Nah I'm good, for the most part,'** I look at the case files we have and look through them I sigh again. The phone rings I pick it up it's an unknown caller,

"Hello this is Shibuya Psychic research, Mai Taniyama speaking," I say

"Hello Mai," it was a deep raspy voice I recognize it, one of the people who killed my parents.

" **Excuse me do I know you?"** Sakura takes over my speech the line goes dead at the sound of the demons voice.

"Why did it have to be one of them," I ask myself my head in my hands which I was shaking in a sort of manner. Unbeknownst to me Naru was listening in on the conversation through his phone. A few tears roll down my face remembering the dream I had, quiet sobbing was one of my specialties.

 **(Time Skip 10 minutes before the end of work)**

The day has gone with no casualties, only problem was that phone call.

"Mai do you know who phoned earlier?" Naru asks when I go to give him his 50th cup of tea that day. Okay I'm exaggerating. I tense at the question

"No not really," I reply

"He seemed to know you," he retorts

"Another time Naru, I can't be bothered to talk about that right now," I say sadly and turn to leave. "Besides I would've thought you read the article 10 years ago, but I guess there were no names mentioned in it." I say and I leave and go to my bag to grab a book on demonic abilities, which is disguised as a journal. I read through it until time to leave, I pack up and go home no goodbyes or usual Mai stuff. When I get home I promptly go and sob on my bed. "Why now, when my life was finally turning out right?" I sob out a hand squeezes my shoulder Sakura is standing there.

" **Mai my beautiful kit nothing will happen to you, I swear on my life as a Kitsune."** I nod Sakura has been my mother figure ever since my real one died. Sakura is a Go-Bi Kitsune translated to five-tailed fox.

" **Sakura what am I meant to do I thought they were all locked up for life no bail or killed by you."** I say she strokes my hair

" **Don't worry Mai I will protect you anyways you need to eat something so what do you want?"**

"I don't mind," I reply she leaves my room and I follow through when the doorbell rings. "I've got it Sakura!" I say rushing to the door and opening it

"Hey Mai," Bou-san says

"Hey Bou-san, Ayako and John do you want to come in," I say they come in and I shut the door.

"Who is it Mai and do I have to Mai extra?" Sakura says standing in the lounge

"Friends, do you guys want something to eat?"  
"Sure, I didn't know you had a roommate," Bou-san says

"Oh yeah this is Sakura my mother figure since mine died," I say. "Sakura this is Bou-san, Ayako and John," they all nod

"Nice to meet you all, do you guys have any preferences or no?"

"Nope surprise us," John says smiling warmly

"Mai you look like you've been crying," Ayako points out

"It's nothing really," I say smiling a huge fake smile but a very convincing one

"Dinners ready," Sakura says placing a traditional Japanese meal in front of every plate. What did I expect from an over five hundred year old Kitsune.

"Wow this is good and very traditional," Ayako says with Bou-san and John at the same time  
"This is quite regular when I cook," Sakura says as she starts eating.

"So how did you two meet?" John asks we both tense at the question

"Long story," I say before continuing eating

"We have a while," Bou-san adds I try and think of a way out

"We met the night Mai's parents died," Sakura says

"I forgot to ask Mai you told us you were an orphan but how did your parents die?" Ayako asks A lump forms in my throat I don't like talking about that night

"10 years ago 5th of May," I start.

"Please tell me it wasn't them," Ayako says covering her mouth

"My..my parents where.. Where murdered," I say and start sobbing

"Oh Mai," Ayako says

"Ayako what are you talking about?" John asks

"10 years ago 5th of May, two parents were brutally murdered in front of their daughter." Ayako trails off into the story that the press got Sakura was comforting me. "No one was told how they were murdered," They look at me I was calm now and collected.

"They were stabbed once and then skinned alive, I was hiding during it,"

"That's gross and uncalled for," John says

"Well you probably want some sleep to get your mind off things so we'll leave now, we promise we won't tell anyone the girl was you." Bou-san says I nod and show them out

"Have a good evening," I say before closing the door Sakura was cleaning up,

"Mai have you considered my offer," Sakura asks

"I need more time to think," I say the offer was to turn me half demon, I turn towards my bedroom door Sakura once again enters my body

' **Sweet dreams kit,'** she says I smile as I get into my PJs and then into bed and fall asleep quite quickly

 _After I take the demon's hand she slaughters the ones who got close to me. The police arrive and arrest the others and find me cowering in a cupboard_

" _Don't hurt me," I say using my hands as a defense system they grab my hand and pull me outside they put me in a police car and drive me off to a station. In an interrogation room is where I stayed for a few hours. Two people enter I was cowering in a corner using it to protect me at angles I couldn't. "Who are you, what do you want with me, I want my mum and dad back!?" I wail confused. Sympathetic faces was all I saw._

I wake up in a similar state to yesterday my mobile rings, it's 7 in the morning,

"Hello," I say shakily

"Mai we have a case be at the office by half past," Naru's voice says before cutting off. I get out of bed and have a shower, brush my teeth, get changed and eat some toast. I have 10 minutes so I take the chance

"Sakura I accept," I say overwhelming power fills my body and demonic marks cover my arms, legs, face and stomach. They disappear and I head to the office arriving early for once, but everyone was still there before me.

"Mai's on time who are you and what did you do with Mai-Chan?!" Yasu says playfully

"Mai is now on time because she has a friend to make sure she is, she does not wish to get killed and her friend is not one for jokes." I say like a recorded message and laugh at the end. "I'm messing with you," Which causes the others to laugh.

"So to brief it, the spirit is believed to be malevolent and it's at an old mansion that use to belong to a clan that was known for it's skills to control elements and the amount of familiars the clan had." Lin says. "The clan's current head wishes for us to arrive today," Lin says they look in disbelief

"Lin what is the clan's name?" Yasu asks

"They would not reveal it due to one of their members knowing us all,"

 _Shit they've been keeping tabs_ I think we all leave with been given 1 hour to be back at the office.

 **1 hour later of boring packing and not so mild demon cursing**

"Right everyone's here so let's get going," Lin says we get into the cars, all ride I was mumbling stuff under my breath

"Stupid fucking demon clan, my parents got killed because they were the strongest. You need to up the demon guards seriously." I was emitting a dark aura and murderous intent my face seriously looked pissed

"Hey Mai you're creeping us out, do you have something against the clan, we don't even know the clan so why would you be so dark about it?" Yasu says trying to lighten the atmosphere in the car

"Do I have something against the clan? Yes actually I do," I say and I brood in the middle seat John and Yasu edged closer to their doors. We arrive _Yep it's the bastard clan's place_ the others look at the door there was no way in unless you had their blood in them. _Shit they want me to reveal myself I am so going to prank their asses,_ the group was look at the bowl which the member had to put their blood in, the water was always clear.

"How do we get in," Ayako asks

"Like this, Bastards open the gates before I come in and rip your heads off!" I shout they look at me but the gates opened

"So like your parents," the guard says sweat drop appearing on his head

"I know that's why I am going to get back at you all later," I say evilly

"I have a bad feeling about this," John says

"Oh this will be fun, where's the heads room?" I ask sweetly he leads us to the meeting area.

"Mai why did you have to be like your parents? Loud, obnoxious and annoying," the head says

"And powerful don't forget that," I say happily

"Mai you're too at home here," Yasu says

"Family friend," I say. "Oh and this clan will pay tonight," I say rubbing my hands smiling once again evilly

"You parents pranks were bad what will you do?" he says

"Wait and see, it's your fault bastard," I say pouting the group looks scared

"Mai sit down and shut up," Naru says

"Fine," I say sitting down crossing my arms. I listen. "Hey you sure that you don't have one of the members plotting the clan's downfall? I mean why the hell wouldn't a clan member do it, last I checked the heiress has been missing for 10 years, so that means if she is not found the person who overthrew you would get the powerful familiars." I say not mentioning anything about the fact I'm the heiress. I smirk,

"Mai what the hell happened to you?" Bou-san asked

"Nothing except you brought these bastards back into my life," I say angrily. "Is my room still here cause I could really go use the punching bag right now." I ask

"Yes your room is still here," the clan's head, my grandfather says I get up

"Bye knock if you want something," I say

"Is she usually like that here?" I hear someone in the group ask

"Yes she hates the place," grandfather laughs out I get to my room and punch like there was no tomorrow.

"Stupid..fucking..clan..hell..will..I..ever..lead..this..piece..of..shit!" I say in between punches when I finished my knuckles were covered in my own blood. I suck on them to lower the pain, someone knocks on the door I open it. "Not you," I say as I see the fuckboy of the clan

"Mai why don't you like me?" he whines

"Because I don't goodbye," I say shutting the door. "Stupid fuckboy," I muttur I stare at my beautiful crimson and black room. Another knock

"Mai can we come in?"

"Yeah," I say a I sit down on my bed they look at me weird the whole house is demonic sort of colours. "He hasn't told you yet?" I laugh out

"Told us what Mai," Naru asks

"Ha what sort of clan do you think this is?" I ask seriously

"A spiritual one," Lin says

"OMG ha you couldn't be more wrong," I say I was giggling my heart out.

"What sort of clan are we dealing with Mai?" Naru asks helping me off the floor

"You'll find out now if you don't mind I actually need to talk to him," I growl out him and I leave them dumbfounded. "Grandfather!" I say

"Yes Mai," he says sweetly

"You need to to tell them if you won't I will!" I growl

"Tell them then, and don't forget the part about you being the heiress to the clan."

"Fine I'll tell them, oh and keep the fuckboy away from my room,"

"Yes dear," he says before I leave

"Sakura you're on fuckboy guard duty," I say

"Yes my other half," she wizzes off and I go back to the room

"I have permission now to tell you everything, but be warned what is spoken in these walls stays in these walls. This clan will not hesitate to kill the person you told and you, got it." I growl out the part about killing.

"So start talking seeing as you know more about these people than any of us," Ayako says

"I am limiting your knowledge to about the clan and nothing about my affiliations with it. I still won't give you the clan name because that would mean the privacy of someone lost, this clan is the most powerful Akuma Kuran." I say

"Demon clan?"

"Yes the people in this clan breed until they create an immortal clan member, she or he will then be in charge of the clan until the others die out then she or he will need reproduce. Any questions." I say

"Have they created an immortal being yet?" John asks

"Yes they have, not going to mention gender, name, location or age, just that she is the clan member that the clan's head told you about."

"Wait we know an immortal being?!" Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu and John come out with.

"If you can gain the trust of the clan I will tell you clues as to who this might be," I say. "Oh and be careful look at for a blonde boy with orange eyes, he has too much sexual interest for his own good." I add and smile. "Solve the case you get the clues, gain the trust learn the person," I say they nod

"So what we going to do now?" Yasu asks

"Maybe we should go find out why random spirits attack people passing by," I say

"Hey how comes we weren't attacked,"  
"Time will tell," I say. "Now who has it in for clan head?" I think to myself. "Mashiro, his sister was chucked out the clan for treason, I'll check him out you ask around." I say I run through the halls to Mashiro's room I knock

"Yes?" I open. "Mai good to see you," he says

"Mashiro I need to find out about the attacks going on by the gates, any ideas?" I say

"I have heard about the main familiar attacking it was a wendigo,"

"What a wendigo? Do you know the colours?"  
"I think it was the grey-blue one."  
"Shibita's wendigo he must be using the passers by to feed it, there is a reason hospitals donate human flesh to us and some farms give us animals." I say. "By the way you heard from your sister or have you cut all ties with her?" I ask

"I cut all ties I can't believe my sister would dishonor herself and me," I nod

"Good day Mashiro," I bow he bows back

"You too Mai," I run down the halls to the gates and wait for a passer by. It was about 15 minutes but a wendigo in a bluish-grey colour appeared and ate her.

"Oh I'm pissed now," I say I start running to Shibata's room passing the group, they follow

"Mai what are you doing?" Yasu asks they can't keep up with my inhuman speeds.

"I found the main culprit, all familiars colours are different, the main familiar attacking the passers by is a blue-grey wendigo." I say I turn the corner and there was Shibata with his wendigo I think it's name Cyan.

"Shibata!" I say kicking him I look fiercely at the wendigo. "Why is your wendigo eating passers by!?" I growl

"I'm not the only one , mine may be the main one, I'm sorry I'll use the donated items from now on." he says scared out of his mind I glare at him

"Who are the others?" I say

"Michi and Mocho the twins are the only other ones," I nod

"I will have a word with them they are probably not doing it on purpose the are only just starting to train their first familiars. They have black dogs right, the only difference between them is one is navy blue, right?" he nods frantically. " Have a good day Shibata," I say bowing a bit

"Too you to Mai," He does the same gesture

"Your kidding one minute you're pissed the next you're bowing slightly to the guy." Yasu says finally catching up as well as the others

"Oh you haven't seen me pissed, that's just a minor anger blow, when I'm piss ed you'll know. Anyways I need to speak with the clan head about talking to the twins, they're training right now." I say walking off yet again. "Sakura report on the fuckboy," I say Sakura appears in her half kitsune form with 5 tails behind here

"He is fantasizing about you right now,"

"I swear I need to beat it into him, I don't like him one bit," I say Sakura nods her kimono behind her.

"So how you faring with the new kitsune power?" she asks out of the group's ear range

"Quite well actually," I reply we get to the office I knock

"Yes,"  
"Grandfather the twins and Shibato where the ones eating passers by," I say

"Thank you Mai, I will have a stern word with them, would your group like to stay for a while?" he asks

"I'll ask if that is all…"

"Mai you can't avoid it forever you know you will have to take over the clan, no one knows except you, me and your group that we succeeded in creating an immortal. I wish for you to take it over when I die, that my be in a few decades maybe a century because of my demon blood but you will have to take it over wether you like it or not." He says sternly

"I know just please, I wish to spend time with my friends, the only way that they would stay alive with me is if I made them half demon. The only way to do that is to have them drink my blood."  
"When you tell them I would be more than happy for them to join them to join the clan." he nods I do a small bow

"Have a good day Sofu," I say

"You too Magomusume," he does the same gesture, I leave the room and shut the door, I decide to go the gymnastics on the wall. I jump up and walk turning every so often doing flips now and again. The group watch me in awe as I stop right in front of the setting sun after doing a backflip, I laugh and somersault off the wall and run to the group.

"The head of clan asks if you would like to stay for a while, to sort out the information now since the case finished quickly I will give you one clue each day so, the immortal being is on this premise," I say

"Mai tell the clan head we accept," I nod at Naru and run off back to the office

"They accept," I say through the door, _and now to get work on the prank_ I think evilly I go to my room and get out the deadly spores and acids I was saving for a prank. "This is going to be fun," I say I put traps and the doors to the bedrooms of the clan members and set up cameras. I link them to my tablet and I put it in my bed side table and laugh.

"Mai we're going for dinner you coming?" Ayako asks I leave the room and snigger as a few clan members leave their rooms for dinner and get splashed with acid and covers in spores I laugh. They all shout the same thing

"MAI!" I laugh so hard I fell over

"You actually pranked them," John says in disbelief I wipe a tear from my eye

"Yep that's my best one," I say in fits of giggles. "Think of it as a good to see you again present!" I shout to them there bodies regenerate themselves.

"Yep just what we expected from you but acid and poisonous spores? You're getting more evil, I mean last time, let's not go there," Mimito says helping me up

"Oh I remember that was a killer prank on the twins," I say

"I remember it vividly, and you got pictures of the hair before they got rid of it," she says

"Oh man pixie boy and horn head the best hairstyles I ever did as pranks," I continue laughing I follow them to the dining room which was as traditional as the rest of the house

"Look the queen of pranks enters," everyone says as I enter I laugh even more

"Hey pixie boy, horn head," I say as I pass the twins

"You won't drop it will you?" they ask

"Nope, nah and I still have the pictures," I say they look horrified the brownies **(They are small fairies who do chores in return for a room and board)** we eat dinner I often got compliments for my pranks. I am also the youngest one in the room, seeing as Masako didn't come.

"So how are you guys doing with the clue?" I ask they look at me

"Can't figure it out," Bou-san says, I look to the clan who nod

"Another clue, the gender is female," I say they nod there's only about 5 females other than me and Ayako so they now have seven people to work with, we all finish the dinner quite peacefully.

"Mai what did you do in that prank with the hair?" Yasu asks.

"Oh that was priceless pixie boy is the nickname given because I made Michi's hair neon green with pink and yellow stripes and horn head, I style Mocho's hair into horns and then died that bright red with a yellow tip it was amazing." I say the clan recall the screams of horror from the twins when they looked in the mirror and a few chuckle while the twins pout.

"I don't know how you got into our room we had traps and guards," they say

"Never underestimate the master of pranks, remember all the shops closed until I stopped my prank spree once." I say

"You're that bad?" the group ask

"NO SHE'S MUCH WORSE," the clan chorus I smile

"Yep what did I do to town? I remember a time when I decided to tip neon pink paint on anyone who went in or outside, that was funny, a town a neon pink civilians. I graffitied the mayor's house in neon colours,"

"Mai where the hell did you get those ideas?" Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu and John say

"Don't forget the time someone tried to poison me but the poison made me act like I was high." I say laughing

"How could we forget," Mimito says. "That day was crazy, no matter how many guards, seals and locks we placed on your room you still got out and pranked everyone."

"Right I'll keep that on a list poison makes Mai high," Bou-san says

"Oi, then again now that I think about that was the first prank I have done in about 5 years,"

"Shit, she's going on a spree tomorrow," the clan say.

"And you're going to do everything in your power to stop me," I smile one of my dangerous smiles. "Whelp I'm going to bed night," I say leaving the room I left a camera and microphone

"Right ground rules for tomorrow since you haven't witnessed her prank sprees before,

Check your door

If she is out of her room alert someone

If she escapes the compound tell one of us to go get her

Never walk right up to her

And make sure she stays away from poison

I think that covers it all," the clan head says I laugh

"Oh you don't know I have the power of the fox on my side, sly, sneaky and cunning." I say out loud laughing afterwards I get into PJs and go to sleep. What do I dream about you ask? My pranks I'm gonna pull, of course!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't anything except the clan members**

 **Thank you to these people for reviewing**

 **ShadowSheki**

 **Kirah 14**

 **Aline**

 **It meant so much to me that you enjoy it for me as a young author it meant alot to me.**

 **Warning- OOC's and foul language**

 **Enjoy**

I wake up in a buzz of excitement I get out my prank bag and jump out my window I start by putting piranhas in the bath houses. Then I graffiti my grandfather's office I laugh and I set traps outside every door except mine, every window. I used itching powder and water instead of dangerous stuff because of my friends being human. It's 5:00am so I go in every room and give them all a new hairstyle, Lin now has bright blue twintails, Naru's hair is like horn head's except I put orange in as well and glitter. You can imagine the others. It was now 7:00am they will wake up soon I hear a series of screams around the house, I laugh my head off I was in my room watching through my cameras

"The Prank Queen strikes again!" I shout I hear moans now

"Mai brought our worst nightmares back, pixie boy and horn head." The twins shout. "And her hair-dos last 3 weeks at the least!" They add I was getting my bag for town now I was opening my window, I jump and land with a soft thud I run swiftly to the wall and jump on top of it and then jump to the other side. I run through the streets giving everyone a new hairstyle. Then I paint bombed the whole town in neon! I hear running behind me _Shit!_ I start running I tipped a can of paint on the floor and then my pursuers slip, Mimito catches me though

"Ohh," I says

"Nice try prank queen now you're going home," she says putting me over her shoulder

"Noo," I wail next thing I know I'm chucked into my room and there's seals everywhere. I look for a way out I remember the tunnel I made under my bed for this situation. To the people watching the security cameras it looked like I was looking for something but I slip down the tunnel dragging my back up supplies with me, I crawl through the tunnel it came out just outside the compound. I see the town center and the statue of the founder.

"Time for some fun," I say I use paint balloons all over it all in neon and then I grab a marker and mess with the face and then I graffiti the town hall in big letters I write **'THE PRANK QUEEN STRIKES AGAIN!'** I laugh and then I go inside and look at the statues of the mayors. In a matter of five minutes all 20 of them were in neon colours and funny faces. I laugh and run out the back door. I hide in another set of my tunnels and watch my cameras. Everyone was starting to wonder what she was doing under her bed they sent Mimito to check she looked under the bed and no one was there.

"We have a runaway," she says to the camera everyone groaned the phone rings they put on speaker

"Hello I have reason to believe Mai is back,"

"Yes she is,"

"Well she's messed with the monument and the statues in the town hall, turned everyone's' hair-dos in to don'ts and the town is neon." I pout I also did makeup and made sure that it would stick 3 weeks at least. "Oh and everyone now had a makeup issue," they add

"Right we'll find her," The head of clan says. "Man she is really going overboard today, that's what you get for letting her best friend be a kitsune." He says

"Right SPR stay here we're all going out to look for her," He says everyone nods at the orders. _Oh shit I better get moving,_ I think and start running through the tunnel it is taller than the one under the house. When I reach the end I notice this is the one I use to get to my hiding spot on the compound. I get to the hiding spot and I realize that SPR is still here.

"Good to see your back Mai-Chan," Kiri says he is a masculine hybrid

"Ahh!" I squeal from the jump I then laugh. "Kiri you scared me," I say

"Yes well shouldn't you be in your room?" He asks raising one eyebrow

"No," I reply suddenly finding my shoes very interesting he laughs, it is deep

"Come on prank queen you're going to your room," he says

"Ahh no don't my fun,"  
"Fine, we'll keep this between you and me, I very much enjoy you're prank sprees I want to see how you will finish." he whispers I smile and run back off. To do something really funny **(Thanks ShadowSheki for the ideas)** I go to the mayor's house which is empty, I turn it literally into a bouncy house. I laugh and then I see a clan member out the corner of my eye.

"Better finish up quick not everyone enjoys my pranks as much as Kiri," I mutter to myself and run to the hallway entering the house and I place a trap door in front of the front door that goes to a room with water in. "Perfect couldn't have done better," i say and I run out the house and leave my trademark crown on the door and leave. "Right one thing left to do, safety of the compound first." I say I get to the compound. "Boom," I say and multi coloured itching powder bombs go off, covering the town mostly neon. I then sneak into my bedroom and lay on the bed as if nothing ever happened.

" **You really are evil,"** Sakura says

"Really I just think I'm childish," I say we both laugh

"When the hell did you get back!" Yasu shouts slamming the door open

"Why whatever do you mean Yasu?" I say. "I mean I was locked in my room wasn't I?" He looks like a tomato Sakura looks at him

"Mai you really are childish," he says

"What we're around people 100s of years old you can act as childish as you want, I mean fuck boy Ren is in his 30s and he still swoons over me." I say he looks at me frustrated. He slams the door shut and stomps off. I laugh with Sakura

" **So what should we do?"  
** "Ohh what to do well we should celebrate a successful prank spree," I respond

" **Good choice, why don't we sing?"  
** "Sakura, when was the last time we did singing?"  
 **"Around a year ago,"**

"I'll deal with the stalkers then we can,"

" **Yes better safe than sorry,"** she says I look at the cameras and go to the wall and disable them down the hall I hear someone shout

"Fuck!"

"Yasu language!" I laugh and get out my karaoke machine.

" **Oh we are going all out are we?"** I nod and go through my songs. **"Can I choose?"** I nod. **"Exes and Ohs,"**

"Good choice, you ready?" she nods I pass a mic to her and keep one for myself. We carry on for the rest of the afternoon doing different songs, until we were interrupted

"Mai," a lustful voice calls

"Oh shit!" I shout. Sakura keep him out!" Sakura nods  
"I have a name you know," he pouts

"And a nickname fuckboy!"

"Hey that's not nice!"  
"Nor is your face!" I hear laughing up the hall

"But I am perfection, I checked," he says insulted

"You're in love with yourself go find yourself a mirror and bug yourself instead of me!" I hear him walk off and I sigh in relief. "Why the hell is still after me, all these years and it still isn't in his head."

" **Yo Mai it's dinner,"** Sakura tells me I nod and move out the room to dinner

"Hey Mai, so what pranks did you do?"  
"Huh, well why don't find out," I say

"Well we know about the hair," Ayako says I look across the assortments of neon and b

Right coloured hair in the room.

"Maybe I should've dyed my hair," I wonder

"What colour would you choose,"  
"Red, dark red," I say

"Interesting choice far from what we're doing right now,"  
"Yeah apparently Pixie Boy and Horn Head have siblings," That got a scowl from Lin, Naru, Michi and Mocho. "Yeah and the best part 3 weeks of it! The whole town will be neon and brightly coloured." I say

"How do you get it to stay that long?" Bou-san asks

"Oh I don't know how it works it just sticks 3 weeks is the min,"  
"That scares me," John says his hairs is white with purple streaks I eat my food keeping myself from laughing.

"So Mai how have you coped since you're parents murder?" Michi asks

"Why do you ask about that," I say completely caught off guard. "Come to think of it only 3 people who came with SPR know about my parents murder."

"Murder?" Yasu asks

"Man I'm not a good friend but I guess I should bring it up seeing as someone has gotten out of jail and is probably going to come and try and kill me." I sigh

"Wait what!?" practically the room says

"Yeah so I guess if no one wants to hear the story you don't have to listen or stay in the room for that matter. 10 years ago I was 6 soon to turn 7, I was minding my business when someone knocked down the door. A group of people ran in, my mother hid me in the kitchen in a cupboard. Unfortunately for me the main events took down in there. I was watching through a crack I wouldn't look away. My parents were tied to the ceiling fan, two people were asking about something I didn't understand. I think they were asking about where I was. They stabbed them and while they were alive they." I pause to see everyone had finished their food. "They were skinned. I was watching and they started looking for me. That's when I met Sakura, she protected me from them."

"That's gross and really wrong for a 6 year old to see," Yasu says. "So you're not like insane or anything from that?"  
"No just traumatized but I got over it and I guess the night before the first call I dreamt about the first part. The phone call brought back more of the incident than I could remember, the countless interrogations I went through for witnessing it."

"6 years old, wow that's messed up," Michi mutters to his brother blood not hair.

"Mai I never knew, I remember the news story though,"

"Now you do," I choke out I hate telling the story and hell doubt I'll be allowed out of the walls without someone.

"Now someone needs to lighten the mood," Mashiro says

"I know let's make nicknames for everyone," Yasu says his neon blue hair looked like it had been electrocuted.

"I'm down for that, Aquaboy,"  
"Wow you're good," Yasu says now nicknamed Aquaboy. "Right make one for Mashiro," his hair has twigs and leaves tangled in his now bright green hair.

"Treehugger," I say quite fast he looks at me and laugh

"It does look like I went and hugged every tree in the world," he laughs

"Okay Shibata," he has bright orange hair and tiger stripes in it but I don't want to compliment him by calling him a tiger.

"Cat Fanatic," I say

"Is that because of my hair and the amount of cat familiars I have?" I nod I carry on with unicorn face, oldman (that was John hehe) and others. So time really flies when you're having fun and it's true, it's around 8 I get up and head to my room. I get into my PJs and get into bed falling asleep quite quickly.

 _I stare at the grey room I was now being held by an adult to the chair from the amount of times I tried to run._

" _Mai cooperate," the detective in front of me says I was pouting I didn't like being held down_

" _Let go!" I shout. "I don't want to!"_

" _MAI ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" He shouts really loud I start crying_

" _I don't want to speak about mummy and daddy dieing," I sob_

" _Mai look just tell us how the other people were killed?"_

" _What?" she asks unaware of what they were talking about. "The people hurting mummy and daddy, they died I don't know how. Sword, fire, fox?" I say unsure as to what had happened and were the only things I recalled back then._

I shoot up yet again from the dreadful nightmare I was reliving through dreams.

"What the fuck, why now, why ever, why me?" I question myself

" **Hey Kit what did you see this time?"** Sakura says she was sitting in the room on my couch

"The interrogation period," I say

" **God I hope this stops soon,"** she says

"I do to Sakura, I do to," My wall that I built in my mind to stop me from going insane was slowly crumbling to pieces. I look at the 8am 1 hour until breakfast. "Sakura what happens if I, I break?"  
 **"I don't know Mai someone with your power it's unpredictable, to say the least,"**

"I don't want to hurt someone if the pain is too much,"

" **You have me and the clan to support you as well as SPR you'll be fine, promise,"** I smile and stretch

"So what should we do I ain't going on another prank spree though I want to see the results," I say grabbing my tablet I look at the ones I placed in the Mayor's house that only last around a day so they'll be down soon. I watch he falls through the trapdoor, curses my name and then get's out of the hallway into the bouncy house and he once again curses my name. "Well that succeeded," I say I was laughing so hard I fell off the bed **(Don't say it isn't possible I did it once!)**

" **I'm gonna say that means the prank worked?"**

"Yes, very much so,"

"Mai you coming?"  
"Yep give me a sec," I say back to whoever is behind the door I know it is one of SPR because there is no demon signature anywhere around my room. Except me and Sakura of course. I put the tablet away and go to the door.

"Wow Mai, so there a reason you and all the clan members seem to be dressed formally?" John asks

"They'll probably explain at breakfast, but I must say your hair really suits your mature personality."  
"Really?" I smile covering up how the dream left me after my laugh attack I still feel, sad.

"Hey Mai-chan you ready for tonight?" Kiri asks

"Yeah, I guess,"  
"Hey don't worry," he nudges my arm it was the date a feared and hated 5th of May.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes guys I'm back with more man I feel bad for Mai, so review please and enjoy**

 **I don't own anything except the clan members. I cried while writing this.**

 **Thanks for reviewing**

 **Warning- OOC and foul language**

"I think I will skip breakfast," I say stopping they turn and look at me

"Not again Mai," Kiri says. "We go through this every year, you come willingly or we force."

"Please just leave me," I say and run down the halls to the garden, I look at the fairies working on the garden it made me smile. I crumple by a rock my back resting against it.

"Mai-chan!," I hear worried shouts for me I get up and move to the side of the garden were my parents grave are, I sit in between them and start sobbing.

"I wish you were here, I miss you," I say sobbing my phone bleeps meaning I have a text. I look down _Your next bitch!_ The message reads I just drop the phone my dress is black so no dirt will show. "I don't know how I can cope," I sob I was wearing one of the dresses I wore for a dance show I did. "I don't know why I hide it,"

"MAI!" I hear more concerned people join the search

"I don't know why, I should just show it they'll probably never trust me again but I can't keep hiding it."

"Mai?" I hear relief fill someone's voice I put my finger to the ground

"Block," I whisper and there was a wall between me and the person who found me

"I found her!" they shout Mina-Kun I whimper as I sit there the only thing left to show I was crying are the tracks. I wipe them away and sit there

"I wish you could see me, I know you can but I mean in person, not like the way it is now. I want to see you but there are no ways for you to leave except today. I'm sorry I should forget but I can't, it hurts, so much." I say a crash is heard as the wall goes down. I look up everyone from SPR is there. "Go away," I say

"Mai you're usually so bubbly what's wrong,"  
"It's the 5th of May," Ayako says I stand up

"Guys I need to get things straight with you, I don't care if I lose your trust, or you hate me because of it." They all look at me. "It's me, I'm the heir to the clan, I'm immortal, I'm not human."

"Wow I'm best friends with an immortal," Yasu exclaims

"It's not that great Yasu, I'll watch you guys age properly around me and die I'm most likely gonna stop growing around 21,"

"You mean you'll be all alone? Mai can't we become immortal ourselves?" Bou-san, Ayako, John and Yasu say.

"There isn't but there is a way so you live for longer though, you might not like it, you will have to drink my blood," I say

"Won't that hurt?" Lin asks

"No, not for anyone, unless they already have a mythical beings blood in their system it won't hurt." I say

"I don't mind doing it, we can join the clan!" Yasu shouts there were yeahs and yeses from the others I turn to Naru  
"I'll do it Mai," he says I smile

"You don't hate me?!" I say so happy tears streaming down my face

"No we don't Mai," a knife goes over my shoulder and into the ground my eyes widen with fear.

"Time to join your par…"  
"Actually that is how do I say it impossible," I say. "You can't kill those who can't die, Run!" I shout to the others they run and a minute later the clan is there

"You try to kill one of us you can face all of us," someone says I look at the person who tried to end my life it was the ringleader, the one who ordered them to skin my parents. Sakura is behind me a hand on my shoulder leading me away, she looks into my eyes and stares for a bit.

" **You okay?"** I nod she grumbles something about seals and memory and then looks neutrally at me again. **"Seeing as you weren't by yourself it appears they will attack at anytime around anyone."** she says I look at her my eyes full of fear. **"Mai, you need to listen you're going to the the blood ceremony in your room I will guard. Whatever you do don't lose hope or faith."** I nod and run to my room the others were in there already

"I guess we're doing it now," Yasu says I nod I go under my bed and grab a cup and a ritual knife. I put my wrist over the cup and cut. I let the warm liquid flow into the cup when there was enough the cut healed. I pass it to them

"Here," I say Yasu takes it first. "One swallow," he nods and does as I told him, the others do the same.

"So when does it kick in?"  
"Well it usually takes half an hour for it to take full effect." they nod. "Also you might feel a bit sick because my blood is literally at war with each other who breeds an archangel with an archdemon, seriously."

"Angel and demon confusing mix," Naru says

"Yeah, oh by the way the clan don't know I'm immortal yet soo,"

"Gotcha don't tell them," Yasu says I nod I fall back on my

"I should have known they'd find me seriously when I'm in charge of this place a better security system is going up." I say. "That reminds me after the blood is combined with yours I have to register you to the system or the gates won't open."

"You shouted and they opened,"

"Yeah that's because they know me and how I was not joking when I said that," I say. I felt something. "Heh he's gone from this world," I say

"What you don't even know,"

"You'll get used to signatures of other beings when they're dead, alive or acting like Ren does."  
"Why do you hate him?" Ayako asks

"He has been hitting on me since forever and I learnt that he fantasizes about me and that's gross."

"Eww," Yasu says childishly I look at him happy. "Wow now that I think about it I don't blame Mai for acting childish."

"So would you like to come to the ceremony later?"  
"What's it for?"

"We celebrate the dead it's also the one day a year my parents can visit earth, it's also the anniversary of their vessels death. I perform stuff as well on these days for my parents."

"What you, performing?" Yasu, Bou-san, John and Ayako say  
"Well since it's only me or Benhanan but he prefers Ben who perform, yeah we're pretty much the only entertainment at festivities. But we're a great dance duo,"

"You dance?"

"Yeah I usually dance on the wall," I say. "Well practice acrobatics on the wall for dance, it's a great place to work on balance."

"I would guess so," Naru says Lin was being quiet like usual

"Now when we go back we have to deal with Masako," Yasu says

"So what you performing?"  
"Well I have a dance duet with Ben and me and Sakura will be singing a duet and I have a solo singing and dance act and Ben has a solo as well."

"That's a lot," Bou-san says

"No not really," I say as I reach under the bed to find the instrument I would play during the singing duet. A ten stringed lyra,

"You can play one of those?" Lin asks

"Yeah," I say playing a tune on it "I'm planning on doing performing arts as a degree, as well as phycology,"

"Makes sense," Lin says

"So what do you guys want to do?" I say I hear the gates open I look out the room and see my mum and dad. "Yay!" I say and run to them

"Wow Mai you look so much like you father and I, without the wings and flames," my mum says. "But you have the tail already that's good,"  
"Yeah it helps me dance," I say

"I'm excited to see your performance later," dad says I nod and drag them to my room

"Guys my parents are here," I say they look at them and then at me

"You look extremely similar except for minor details,"

"Those come later guys, along with other forms," I say

"So proud you're just like us," mum says

"Yeah I hear that a lot you're just like your parents…"

"Annoying, obnoxious and loud." They chime in with me,

"That's creepy," Most of SPR say excluding Lin and Naru,

"No it's just good bonding in the time we've had we got to know each other quite a lot." I say

"So what do we call you?" Naru asks

"Satan or Lucifer is fine for me," my dad says

"Anahel I prefer Ana though," my mum says

"You weren't kidding with the archangel and archdemon thing," John says

"Nope,"

"We see you pranked everyone in town as well as here," dad says

"Yeah I did, no one really minds the day after it's just a joke now and everyone nicknames each other."

"Sounds like everyone in this town, so the festival you hold still only a few performers, the town's setting it up like usual."

"Wait you all celebrate the dead?" Bou-san asks

"Yeah to day people who are missed by people in this town have the leeway to come back only for today." I say

"That's thanks to you Mai," mum says

"That's right I gotta go to rehearsals," I say. "You guys can come if you want," they nod and follow me Sakura and Ben were waiting for me.

"You ready?" I nod and we go to the stage set up in town square mum and dad stayed back at the compound talking with the others.

"Right dance duet first?" Ben ask I nod and go on the stage taking off my cardigan and putting the lyra down. I give the remote to Sakura. I nod and it starts Hold my Hand Jess Glynne. We start next to each other we lift our heads and do a looking sign. Then we put our arms around each other and he lifts me up above him where I do the splits. **(I can't be bothered imagine the rest of it)** When it finishes I we're holding each other and then Sakura stops the music and I keep my smile. SPR clap.

" **How about us next?"** Sakura asks I nod and grab the lyra and a chair and we set up the mics she's the background singer I start playing Come Little Children

" _Come Little Children_

 _I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

 _Of Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children_

 _The Time's Come To Play_

 _Here In My Garden_

 _Of Magic_

 _Follow Sweet Children_

 _I'll Show Thee The Way_

 _Through All The Pain And_

 _The Sorrows_

 _Weep Not Poor Children_

 _For Life Is This Way_

 _Murdering Beauty And_

 _Passions_

 _Hush Now Dear Children_

 _It Must Be This Way_

 _To Weary Of Life And_

 _Deceptions_

 _Rest Now My Children_

 _For Soon We'll Away_

 _into The Calm And_

 _The Quiet_

 _Come Little Children_

 _I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

 _Of Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children_

 _The Time's Come To Play_

 _Here In My Garden_

 _Of Shadows."_ We finish and we get applauded by SPR I smile. "So what next?" we go through Ben's solo to You Raise Me Up. Then I have my dance and singing solo.

"Do your singing first Mai," Ben tells me I nod and set it up I grab the guitar Sakura brought. I start playing.

" _I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _When the day has come_

 _But I've lost my way around_

 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

 _When the sky turns gray_

 _And everything is screaming_

 _I will reach inside_

 _Just to find my heart is beating_

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _When the hour is nigh_

 _And hopelessness is sinking in_

 _And the wolves all cry_

 _To feel they're not worth hollering_

 _When your eyes are red_

 _And emptiness is all you know_

 _With the darkness fed_

 _I will be your scarecrow_

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _Said if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bear my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)."_ I once again finish and set up to dance Exes and Ohs is what I'm dancing to. I finish dancing **(It's too complex to explain ask in the review area and I'll explain her dance in a PM to you)** I smile and jump off the stage

"Mai wow just wow," Yasu says

"Thank you."

 **Time Skip after the performances and Mai is standing on stage with Ben and Sakura**

We have a stand ovation my. I smile as we take a bow. We exit the stage I stretch and yawn

"Man I'm tired,"

"Of course you are you did most of the work," Ben says I blush. We are walking to the clan who are at the back of the crowd everyone is complimenting us on our way.

" **So Mai what you gonna do now?"**

"Well my mum and dad will say they have to go and then I'm going to go to my room and sleep." I say and as we arrive

"Mai we have to go," I nod and they disappear

"Now I'm going back to sleep,"

"Mai since when could you tell the future?" Ben asks

"I can't I just knew," I say as I walk back to the compound. I get to my room and change into a tank and shorts and sleep.

 _I was sitting once again in front of the detective still being held._

" _What's that suppose to mean?!" He growls out_

" _Fox, sword, fire, immortal, demon, death, clan," I start saying a bunch of words_

" _Clan do tell?" the detective_

" _Clan Taniyama demon clan," I cry out_

" _Contact them and see if they know Mai," he says to one of the assistants he sits down. "Know Mai tell me about the fox," I shake my head_

" _Lady that have ears and 5 tails,"_

" _A kitsune? Mai do you know where she is now?" I point to my head_

" _She's in you're head what do you mean by that."_

" _She speak to me though no one is there she very pretty,"_

" _Really well I have to do something stay in here," he says and he and the person holding me leave the room. Alone in the small, grey room._


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys I'm warning you that I won't be uploading for a few weeks, I have a holiday. I'll try and carry on with the chapters there but I won't be able to upload. I will not be ending this anytime soon so don't worry. See ya soon. Thanks for the reviews though it is very heartwarming to know people care about my story. Goodbye for about 2 weeks.**


End file.
